


Snowflake Kisses

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animals, Christmas, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: Rick is employed by a local animal shelter and Daryl is a volunteer with a panache for feline care.  Gruff as he may be, Rick sees past the tough exterior to the big heart within.





	Snowflake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/gifts).



> Alright! First off! Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> It's been one hell of a whirlwind in life and work and trying to write and becoming inspired, but Merry Christmas and almost Happy New years! How the hell did that happen!?
> 
> Also, mistakes are mine, it's not been beta'd. Hope you are happy with it! <3

It was a cold snowy day in their small town, King County. It was Rick and Daryl’s day to work together at the animal shelter. Rick had gotten their first, grabbed a cup of coffee and made his way towards the cat section. He started his day with filling all the bowls with the food and water. He always saved his favorite cat for last so he could spend more time with her. She was grey and striped, with polydactyl paws. Extra toes!  He loved her mitten shaped paws.

 

She had been rescued without a collar on her, leaving him to name her.  He chose Twinkletoes. Everyone knew that she was his favorite animal in the shelter. And when walked to her cage that morning, his eyes grew three times the size of his face. The cage was empty!

 

As he walked to the front desk, Maggie was sitting there turning the phones on and drinking her coffee like it was a normal day. She was responsible for opening up every morning, turning on the lights and phones, and updating the records on existing animals and new intakes. Following her arrival was usually Rick, who fed the animals and prepared the kennel for visitors.  Hershel, who was the vet, would show up later in the morning.

 

Here and there some kids came in for volunteering such as for senior projects or people wanting to give back. But the one thing that really only mattered to Rick was Daryl still showing up to help as well. He hadn’t really been an animal person as far as owning one, but even with his rough edges, his heart was as big as Texas. He loved those animals and was more than willing to give them as much as love as they could handle. 

 

Rick and Daryl had been friends since high school. They got their first jobs together and Daryl was the first person that he had come out to as being bi-sexual. And during a night of them drinking, Daryl felt brave enough to admit it and came out to him as being gay, which didn’t really shock Rick. But here he was, best friends with the other man and falling in love with him without even realizing it. 

 

As Rick was approaching Maggie’s desk to inquire about Twinkletoes,  Hershel was coming out of the exam room. Hershel nodded towards Maggie who then turned toward Rick to bear the sad news. 

 

“She had to be put down this morning, Rick. I’m so sorry. I know how much you cared for her.”

 

“Twinkletoes, Maggie. That’s her name.” Rick sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose.

 

“I’m still very sorry. She got really sick last night and it happened so fast. You’re more than welcome to go in and say goodbye to her.” 

 

Rick sighed even more heavily as he turned on his heels and made his way to the exam room where she laid under the white sheet, covered up. He walked over to her, pulled a chair up and rubbed his hands up and down her back.  

 

He leaned down enough to press a kiss to her furry head, and ran his fingers over her big paws. He had tried so hard to convince his landlord to let him adopt her, but the hardass always said no, followed by a slew of vile things about animals in general.  Moving wasn’t an option until his lease was up but he had been counting the days until he could get a new, pet-friendly apartment.

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here,” he folded his arms on the table, resting his chin in his forearm.  “You had the most beautiful blue eyes… well, almost as beautiful as a certain someone we both know. Knew.”  He frowned, hating the change of tense. “I was looking forward to getting more time to spend with you. I had half the mind to ask Daryl to adopt you, so nobody else could. So I could still see you. And spend time with him.”

 

He scritched under her chin, just the way she had loved him to.  He smoothed back the fur, and gently rearranged her body so that she was curled up, as if in sleep. There was work to be done that morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to step away.

 

“Son, we have three new intakes that need processing.  I don’t mean to rush your time with her, but—.” Hershel was truly apologetic, but life didn’t stop simply because a beloved pet passed away.  There were more lives needing to be saved.

 

“I’m almost finished.  Give me a minute?”

 

“Certainly,” Hershel gave him a nod, and exited the room.

 

Rick turned his attention back toward Twinkletoes, a sniffle and a hand swiped across his face and he said his silent goodbyes.  He wrapped her up one last time, tucking her small body into a box to be buried at Hershel’s farm. 

 

He kept to himself the rest of that morning, avoiding the volunteers, and keeping himself busy with cleaning out each kennel and seeing to the needs of each adoptee.  Just before lunch, the sound of Daryl’s old pickup truck pulling into the parking lot got Rick's attention, stirring him from his melancholic reverie.

 

He could hear Maggie from where he stood by the supply closet, she was speaking in a hushed tone.

 

“Daryl? Hey… um, Rick's having a bit of a rough day.”

 

“Why? Something happen?”

 

“Twinkletoes… she passed away.”

 

“No,” he drew out the word. “Damn, he loved that cat.”

 

“It’s a quiet day at least.  I can handle visitors, but maybe… you could cheer him up some?”

 

“Mm-hm,” he could almost see Daryl nodding. “I can give it a try.”

 

Rick stepped away, dragging the mop and bucket of soapy water behind him.  He could hear Daryl in the break room, hanging up his vest and backpack, and getting an update from Hershel.  Minutes later, his soft footsteps caught up with Rick.

 

“Hey, man… Maggie told me what happened.”

 

Rick shrugged, and kept mopping. “Can’t save them all, right?”  

 

“Yeah, but… still hurts when you gotta let ‘em go.”

 

Rick nodded, his eyes on his work. He didn’t want Daryl to think he was some kind of weak sap getting teary eyed over a damn cat.

 

“Come with me? The mopping can wait.”

 

Rick obediently pushed the bucket aside, leaning the mop against the wall.

 

“One of Hershel’s intakes last night, lil’ momma and four babies. Ain’t even got their eye open yet. Momma’s all skin and bones, them babies literally sucking the life out of her. He says they’ll need bottle feedin’ while they get her cleaned up.  Wanna help?”

 

Daryl’s “specialty”, if there were such a thing, was cats. Specifically kittens.  He was able to tame even the most feral of mommas, so she and her babies could receive proper care.  And as luck would have it, he had a new ‘family’ to care for.

 

Rick followed him back into one of the exam rooms, there was a large box sitting on the table and he could make out the sound of tiny mews from within.  Daryl’s face softened and lit up like a Christmas tree as he took in the sight of his newest wards.

 

A petite black cat with golden eyes peared up at the two men, she was curled around four tiny kittens.  Two were black and white, one was all white, and the last one was a grey tabby. Rick’s chest ached, that little grey one so reminiscent of Twinkletoes.

 

“Hey there lil’ momma…” Daryl crooned, putting his fisted hand down into the box slowly for her to sniff.  She kept her eyes on Daryl taking a hesitant sniff, then rubbing her cheek against his hand. “Aw, you’re a good girl, now aren’t ya?”  

 

Rick watched in awe, the young cat began purring happily, paws kneading away at the blanket as she blinked slowly up at Daryl.  Despite her haggard frame, she was good spirited, and friendly in appearance. Two vet techs, Tara and Carol, came in then to take her to be bathed and treated for fleas.  With them were the bottles and a warmer to keep the kittens content until their mother was returned.

 

“She’ll be back soon,” Tara promised with a smile.  Reaching into the box she gently separated the babies from their mom, and tucked her under her arm.  “Come on, sweet girl! Time for your spa treatments!” Carol chuckled as she followed after her.

 

Daryl turned back toward the box of hungry mewling kittens.  

 

“Who’s hungry? Huh?”  Daryl teased, “Come on, Rick.  Gimme a hand here. These guys are a little dehydrated, let’s get their bellies filled.”

 

Rick helped prepare the bottles.  The two men pulled a pair of kittens each into their laps, and with little effort they got the kittens to latch onto the bottles and they fed hungrily.

 

“So, what do you think?”  Daryl asked, eyeing Rick as he cleaned up the milk off one kitten’s face.

 

“They’re cute… I mean, they’re kittens.  They’re supposed to be cute.”

 

“Yeah, but what do you think about that little grey one?”

 

Rick smiled sadly, petting the little creature that was barely the size of his hand.  He really didn’t know what to say. It was bittersweet, and he found himself wondering what Twinkletoes’ life had been like before she had come to the shelter.  Did she run away from a loving family? Or did she only know love and affection once she was rescued? 

 

“We got at least two more months with these before they go up for adoption.  You’re lease is up soon, right?”

 

“Mm-hm,”  Rick nodded.  “6 weeks and 3 days and I’m getting the hell out.”

 

“Got a place lined up yet?”

 

Rick shook his head.  “Not yet. Anytime I think I found a place it’s either out of my price range, or it’s just been signed for.  I may have to expand my search, I don’t know.”

 

“I might know a guy,”  Daryl set the empty bottle down, cleaning the face of the second kitten.  “Retired dude, used to be a teacher or somethin’. His wife died a few months back, and he’s gearing up to tour the country and spread her ashes or some shit.  He’s got a space over his garage, and he’ll be needing someone to look after the place while he’s gone.”

 

“Huh,” Rick nodded.  “I might be interested…”

 

Daryl smiled, “‘kay, I’ll drop by on my way home then.  Was thinking of gettin’ it for myself. Merle’s gettin’ on my nerves.  But I think it would do you better.”

 

“Dar, you know you’re welcome at my place any time.  Futon ain’t the most comfortable, but it’s quiet… unless the neighbors are fightin’ but it’s been awhile.”

 

Daryl hummed, “Yeah, I might take you up on that offer from time to time.  ‘Specially when Merle has a friend over. They pretend like I ain’t there. Which is fine, but they fail to remember that I got ears.”

 

“Gross,” Rick scrunched his face.  “Kinda makes me happy I was an only child, I got to miss out on that stuff.”

 

The two men finished feeding the kittens and placed them on the warmed blankets in the kennel.  They were all snuggled up together, fast asleep with full bellies. Rick stayed and watched them until Tara brought back the mother.  She purred happily, rubbing her face against Rick’s hand before curling up with her babies.

 

“Almost closing time,” Tara mentioned, “We’re headin’ over to Glenn’s bar for happy hour.  You in?”

 

Rick looked over at Daryl, who was finishing up Rick’s forgotten mopping.

 

“Yeah, I’ll see if Daryl can come too.”

 

Tara snorted, and opened her mouth to respond, no doubt something snappy and inappropriate.

 

“Not how I meant it, Tara.  Geez,” Rick laughed. 

 

“Hey, man…”  Tara shrugged, “The way you too gravitate toward each other, I kinda assumed you were doin’ the do. Ya know?”

 

Rick blushed, “Just cuz two guys happen to like guys, don’t mean they’re bonin’ each other.”

 

Tara snapped her gum, “M’kay, just sayin’... he’s got his eyes on you as much as you do on him.”  She grinned, turning on her heel, she left to go finish the days tasks.

 

Rick shook his head and chuckled.  Within the hour, the shelter was closed up for the night and everyone was on their way to the bar.  It was noisy. The music played loud over the speakers, and the bar was an easy two deep. Rick thought about changing his mind, but Daryl’s hand on his shoulder distracted him momentarily.

 

Daryl leaned in close to Rick’s ear, “Drink’s on me tonight, what you want?”

 

Rick held back the shiver that threatened at the feel of Daryl’s hot breath against his ear.

 

“Just a beer.  Probably not a good idea to go harder.”  Rick blinked, and flushed upon realizing what he had just said.  “I mean, liquor? I gotta drive, plus the snow out there… they don’t mix.  I-”

 

“Relax, man,” Daryl chuckled.  “One beer comin’ up.”

 

Rick turned to go find a table, but instead found himself smack dab in front of a shit-eating grin on Tara’s sweet face.

 

“You heard that, I take it?” Rick asked, with a hand on his hip.

 

“Mm-hmmm,” Tara added an amused lilt.  “You do awkward so good, ya know?”

 

“Oh shush,” Carol chided, coming up behind Tara.  “I think it’s cute. Have you seen how flustered I get when there’s a hot man around?”

 

“Oh yeah!  Oh my god, Rick.  The other day we went to Tobin’s Bakery before shift, and he was short handed and running the register.  It took this poor girl three tries just to order a coffee with two sugars and cream.  _ Three. Tries. _ ”

 

Carol hid her face behind her hand, but smiled goodnaturedly at Tara’s ribbing.

 

“Thank you, Carol.  I’m so glad it’s not the Awkward Club of One here.”

 

Rick stepped away to go find a table, and soon the four were nursing their drinks and people watching.  Carol and Tara chattered away about nonsensical things, Rick wasn’t even listening, not when his thoughts were elsewhere.  He was still feeling down about the loss of his favorite cat, but having Daryl by his side at the table certainly took the edge off.  One beer soon became two, and when Daryl offered for a third, Rick waved him off.

 

“No, man… I gotta drive.  There’s snow out there… Wouldn’t be wise.”

 

“The entire population of Georgia, save for maybe 5 people, doesn’t know how to drive in the fuckin’ snow.”  Daryl shook his head, utterly disgusted.

 

“Not everyone is as well versed in transportation as you are,”  Rick noted.

 

Daryl gave him an odd look, shrugged, and then took the final swig of his own beer.

 

“You on tomorrow?”

 

“Mm-hm, but I got the weekend off.  Hershel has a class coming from the vet school to help out, so you probably won’t be needed.”

 

“Nah, I’m still gonna go in and check on Momma and them babies.  Make sure they’re all gettin’ fat and happy.”

 

Rick smiled, “You really like the animals?  How come you don’t adopt some?”

 

“Ain’t for me.  Don’t want to be tied down by one.  It’s a commitment, and heaven forbid I wanna go campin’ for the weekend or some shit.  I gotta get someone to look after it, and Merle can’t be trusted. This way? It’s just as meaningful.  Get to love on them, and send them out into the world hopefully better than they came in.”

 

“Hm,” Rick hummed.  “Bit poetic.”

 

He pulled his jacket from the back of the chair and shrugged it on.  Daryl did the same, tossing a few bills down on the table to tip the waitress.  Stepping outside was like stepping into a winter wonderland. Big fat flakes were falling from the sky, Rick couldn’t help but stop in his tracks, closing his eyes and tipping his face back to feel each icy cold flake fall upon his face.  He took a deep breath in of that cold winter air, and when he opened his eyes again, Daryl was staring at him.

 

Rick gave a bashful smile, “I just love the snow.  What can I say?”

 

Daryl’s hair caught some of the snow, and Rick so wanted to reach out and brush some strands from his face.  Instead, he settled for putting his hands in his pockets, together they walked to their cars, parked side by side.  

 

Rick felt Daryl’s hand on his shoulder as he went to unlock his door.

 

“I, uh… just wanted to say I’m sorry about the cat.  There’s been more than a few that captured my heart. I know the feelin’.”

 

“Thanks, man,” Rick nodded.  “I’ll be okay, just.. Ya know.”

 

“Mm-hm,” Daryl nodded back.  “Alright, well… I’ll let ya go then.”

 

Daryl took a few steps back, to go toward his vehicle.

 

“Wait,” Rick held out a hand.  “Um, wanna maybe... I dunno… go do somethin’ this weekend?”  Rick was hopeful. Sure, they hung out often, but there was a different energy in the air in that moment.  Maybe it was the snow. Maybe it was the way Rick’s day had gone. But he was feeling both brave and vulnerable, and Daryl’s presence was like a healing salve on an open wound.

 

Daryl smiled back at him, “Yeah?  What you got in mind?”

 

Rick bit his lower lip, and took a few steps closer to Daryl.  He looked around to make sure nobody was looking, most notably Tara, because… he didn’t need her teasing him about what he was about to do.

 

“Do you trust me?  Can I try somethin’?”

 

Daryl’s expression went quizzical, and he gave a stuttered nod.

 

Rick’s hand came up to cup Daryl’s jaw, and when Daryl didn’t turn away, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Daryl’s.  How they were warm standing out in this freezing cold weather was beyond him, but oh… he warmed like he had just drank a mug of hot chocolate.  He smiled against Daryl’s lips at the shocked expression on Daryl’s face. He wasn’t horrified, no, his face was more filled with wonderment. Disbelieving, but also not.  Like a child witnessing a bit of a Christmas miracle.

 

“Wow,” Daryl gasped.  “I was not expectin’ that.”

 

“Was that okay?  I mean I’m sorry if-- oooofmph!”  

 

Daryl’s lips crashed into Rick’s, and his hands slid up Rick’s body to cup the back of his head, fingers tangling in this waves and curls.  The kiss was less than chaste, a bit heated to be perfectly honest, with the promise of more to come.

 

“More than okay,” Daryl breathed against Rick’s lips.  “I think I know what I wanna do this weekend.” He grinned at Rick, wiping a hand across his mouth as he took a step back.  Rick couldn’t help but return that blinding smile, nodding emphatically.

 

“Get a room!”  Came a familiar shouting voice from several cars away.

  
“Hey, nobody likes a pervert ya peepin’ tom!”  Daryl shouted back, he turned back toward Rick once more, planting one last firm kiss.  And then he was in his truck, backing up and pulling away. Rick was left standing there beside his car, utterly besotted, hand on his lips as if he could still feel Daryl there.  _ Oh _ , he thought to himself,  _ this is going to be an amazing weekend!  _   And with a smile on his face and a song in his heart, he jumped in his car and drove home.


End file.
